1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device connected to a printer, a control method of the control device, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the control device.
2. Related Art
Systems having a control device (print control device) and a connected printing device (printer) configured so that the printer sends status data (status information) to the control device are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-118597.
In systems such as this having a control device that controls a printer, an application and printer driver are typically installed in the control device, and the control device controls the printer using functions of these programs.
The printer connected to the control device in the above system could conceivably be replaced by a different type or model of printer. The likelihood that the format of the status data will also change due to the structural differences between the old printer that is replaced and the new printer is high. For example, if the original printer that is replaced is a thermal printer, and the new printer is a color printer, the status data output by the original printer will not include status data related to ink. In this event, replacing the printer becomes easier and user convenience improves if the printer can be replaced while minimizing modification of the control programs (such as the application and printer driver in the above example) to accommodate differences in the format of the status data resulting from differences in the printers.